Ferias: 1 mês sem preocupações?
by Melancia
Summary: [U.A]Um mês de praia, festas, musica e romances, muitos romances. Afinal, são ferias, e nas ferias não temos preocupações...ou talvez não. [Casais: SasuSakuGaara, InoGaara, NejiTenten, ShikaTemari e SakuNaruHina.] u.u'
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna!**

**Bom... Eu tinha combinado comigo mesma, que não iria começar outra Fic, enquanto não terminasse Sentimentos Passados. Mas ai, depois de ler Girls Just Wanna Have Fun! Sakura Soryu e Enjoy Aproveitando a vida. AngelZinha, eu fiquei doida para escrever uma Fic sobre praia, romances e amigas inseparáveis cantando ,na maior altura, musicas perfeitas em viagens de carro. **

**OoxOoxOox**

**Como todos sabem Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Sasuke-kun, o Neji, o Gaara, o Shikamaru e o Kakashi-sensei sim!**

**Napo. (Napoleão): Não quer nada não é? **

**Começou... ¬¬**

**Bom vamos a Fic!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Capitulo 1 – Sol, praia, romance e musicas perfeitas.**

Ela corria de um lado para o outro carregando bolsas, roupas e cosméticos diversos. Vestia um curto short, de malha, branco e uma blusa curta, de alças, azul-clara. Era perfeita, tanto o corpo, quanto seus olhos verdes-esmeralda e seus cabelos róseos que batiam um pouco acima do ombro. Seu rosto era delicado e sua pele branca combinava com o tom rosado de suas bochechas.

Um grande cachorro preto corria de um lado para o outro atrás da garota. Latindo e tentando pular em cima dela.

Ela era Haruno Sakura, uma estudante do 3º ano que trabalhava em uma pequena lanchonete no centro de Tóquio. Morava sozinha com seu cachorro, Gure, em um apartamento médio, perto do seu trabalho. (Napo.:Gure não era o nome do cachorro da outra fic? – eu: resolvi manter.)Seus pais mudaram-se para a China, devido ao trabalho de seu pai, mas ela não abandonaria suas amigas tão facilmente, por isso, decidiu morar sozinha no Japão.

Fechou uma grande mala de rodinhas, vinho e preta que estava em cima da cama. Ao lado da mala, uma mala menor onde levava tudo, desde xampus á batons. Após conferir tudo, pegou uma toalha verde que estava em uma cadeira e foi para o banheiro.

Saiu alguns muitos minutos depois enrolada na toalha, e com os cabelos pingando. Foi para o quarto se trocar. Pouco tempo depois o interfone toca, fazendo Sakura sair correndo do quarto para atendê-lo. Agora vestia um biquíni preto, por cima um short jeans branco e uma sandália branca. (Napo.: Jeans branco saiu de moda ú.ù – eu: ¬¬').

-Moshi Moshi?

-**_ Srta. Haruno, a Srta. Yamanaka está aqui._**

- Ah! Ótimo! Peça para ela subir. – Falou toda animada. Afinal, esperava aquela viajem desde... Desde muito tempo.

Como prometido, viajariam para a praia no primeiro dia das férias e só voltariam no ultimo dia. Iriam para uma das duas casas que os Hyuugas possuíam em Shirahama.

Sakura escuta a campainha e vai atendê-la. Na porta estava uma loira de olhos azul-celestes. Alem de linda, tinha um jeito provocante e sensual, ficaria bem até vestida com um saco de batatas, (Napo.: Essa foi horrível. – eu: ta eu sei!) o que não era o caso; vestia um biquíni vermelho, uma calça capre jeans e usava uma sandália também vermelha. Tinha seus longos cabelos preso em um rapo de cavalo que deixava uma longa franja cair sobre seu rosto.

- YO TESTUDA! ESTÁ PRONTA PARA A PRAIA? – A loiro levantou os braços, animada e deu um grande sorriso.

- HAI INO-PORCA! – Sakura ria da amiga. Elas sempre foram muito unidas. Conheceram-se na primeira serie, quando sem-querer-querendo a "ino-porca" derramou suco na nova aluna "testuda". No começo se odiavam, mas depois, uma forte amizade nasceu entre as duas.

Yamanaka Ino, apesar de ser um pouco presunçosa e muito doida, era muito legal. Vivia com seus pais em Tóquio e estudava no mesmo colégio que Sakura. Sua mãe possuía uma famosa floricultura e seu pai era um militar.

- Suas coisas já estão prontas? – Ino se agachou para cumprimentar Gure.

- Só estou terminando de pentear os cabelos.

- Certo testuda. Vou levar sua mala para o carro. Vê se não demora, já estão todas lá!

-Un. Não vou demorar. – Sakura viu Ino sair pela porta com sua mala e depois foi para o quarto terminar de se arrumar.

Saiu do quarto e pegou uma sacola que estava na cozinha. Despediu-se de seu cachorro e saiu, trancando a porta em seguida. Esperou alguns segundos pelo elevador, que estava um pouco cheio.

Já na portaria, dirigiu-se para um homem que estava atrás de um balcão de mármore, e entregou a sacola que trazia, para ele. – Onegai, entregue isso para Kurenai-sama. Diga para ela, que são as coisas do Gure. – O homem sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. – Sakura levou a mão ao bolso e tira um chaveiro em forma de flor, onde tinha duas chaves. – As chaves do meu apartamento. Entregue para Kurenai-sama. Agradeça a ela por mim, certo?

-Hai, Ja ne Srta. Haruno.

- Arigatou. Ja. – Sakura saiu e dirigiu-se para fora do prédio

Lá fora, estacionado na rua, um Eos vermelho. Era um carro, muito bonito, conversível. Sakura se aproximou do carro com os braços erguidos e gritando animada. – E ai garotas? Quem está pronta para a praia? – Gritos e risadas vieram de quatro garotas que estavam no carro. Sakura aproximou-se da motorista e encostou-se no carro.

- Que carro, hein, Hinata-chan?

A garota que estava no banco do motorista, era Hyuuga Hinata. Uma linda, garota de curtos cabelos negros que iam à altura do queixo, deixando apenas duas mexas mais longas caírem sobre seu rosto. Seus olhos eram de um tom perolado, uma característica peculiar de sua família. Era filha de um grande empresário, por isso o nome da família Hyuuga era conhecido internacionalmente. A garota era muito meiga e educada. Sempre muito tímida com todos, mas era certo dizer que quando estava com suas amigas se soltava mais.

Ela vestia um biquíni lilás e um vestido branco tomara que caia. Em seus pés, uma sandália branca de tiras.

- Esse carro é do meu Oto-san. Ele nos emprestou para a viajem. - Falou a Hyuuga sorrindo.

- Ele está sendo muito legal com a gente Hinata-chan. Primeiro ele liberou a casa em Shirahama, e agora este carro.

-Hai! Ele está sendo bem legal mesmo.

-Vamos testuda! Entre logo nesse Eos sugoi! – Ino sentava no banco de trás, entre duas garotas lindíssimas.

- É! Entre logo Sakura. – Uma loira gritava ao lado de Ino. Ela era Sabako no Temari, a mais velha do grupo. Era autoritária e nervosa, mas também era divertida e uma ótima amiga. Das cinco, era a que tinha o corpo mais bonito. Tinha olhos negros e cabelos loiros, em um tom areia, preso em quatro marias chiquinhas. Vestia um maio, tomara que caia vinho, com duas listras laterais brancas. Uma saia de malha branca e sandálias também brancas.

Temari morava sozinha em um pequeno apartamento em Tóquio, mesmo com seus pais morando na cidade. Ela queria ser independente, ter seu próprio espaço e principalmente, se livrar de seu irmão.

- Sakura... Eu nem acredito que o Kakashi-sama te deu folga e você está aqui, indo viajar com a gente. – Uma morena que estava ao lado de Ino, abraçou Sakura pelo pescoço, assim que a Haruno entrou no carro. Ela vestia um biquini verde, tomara que caia, que tinha uma especie de nó no meio. Uma saia vermelha estava por cima do biquini e nos pés, uma sandalia verde.

- É mesmo, Sakura-chan. Sem você nosso quinteto não iria ter sentido. – Hinata sorriu meigamente para Sakura.

- Claro que não ia, pois ai seriamos um quarteto. – Ino falou de forma distraída, enquanto examinava um porta Cds que estava no porta-luvas. Todos começaram a rir, e Hinata deu a partida no carro.

A morena ao lado de Ino levantou-se. – PRAIA, AI VAMOS NÓS! –Ino puxou a garota, para sentar-se, enquanto as outras riam e batiam palmas.

Seu nome era Mitashi Tenten. Uma garota animada e energética. Adorava esportes e era bem competitiva. Sempre muito amiga. Mas era um pouco preguiçosa. Morava com seus pais, em Tóquio. Era muito bonita. Tinha uma pele mais escura que as outras, cabelos castanhos que sempre poderiam ser encontrados em dois coques, olhos cor de chocolate e um sorriso contagiante.

As cinco eram muito amigas. Estudavam juntas desde a 5ª serie, menos Temari, que é um ano mais velha e agora se encontra na faculdade. Para elas ia ser maravilhoso passar um mês juntas em uma praia. Certamente, seria uma viagem inesquecível.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Naruto! Quer fazer o favor de parar de mexer ai atrás? Eu estou tentando dirigir aqui! – Um belo garoto de longos cabelos pretos. Dirigia um jipe verde-musgo, onde se encontravam mais quatro rapazes.

O motorista era Hyuuga Neji, estudante do 3º ano de um dos melhores colégios de Tóquio. Era um garoto esforçado e inteligente. Muitas vezes era muito serio, mas com seus amigos era mais descontraindo. Fazia sucesso com as garotas do colégio. Era alto e tinha longos cabelos pretos. Seus olhos eram de um tom perolado peculiar. Alem disso, tinha um belo corpo.

- Neji... Você é muito chato. – Um loiro sentava-se no banco de trás e empurrava o banco de Neji. Tinha uma cara meio boba e expressivos olhos azuis.

Apesar de ser um pouco bobo, Uzumaki Naruto era um rapaz bem bonito. Morava com seu avô, desde a morte de seus pais. Estuda na mesma escola que Neji e o resto dos garotos do carro. Está sempre sorrindo, é comilão e meio lesado. Mas é uma boa pessoa e está sempre pensando nos outros.

- Naruto-baka! O Neji está dirigindo, desse jeito ele vai bater e a culpa vai ser sua. – Agora quem falava era um rapaz de rebeldes cabelos negros e olhos ônix que estava sentado ao lado de Neji, no banco do passageiro.

- Sasuke-teme, não estou falando com você.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sem duvida o garoto mais bonito do colégio. (Sim! Mt lindo! xD) Parecia está sempre serio e de mal-humor. Morava em um grande apartamento com seu irmão Uchiha Itachi. Na verdade, seu irmão quase não aparecia por lá. Desde que seus pais morreram, Itachi, sendo o irmão mais velho, ficou por cuidar dos negócios da família.

Sasuke estava brigando com Naruto, mais pela convivência do que qualquer outra coisa. Conhecem-se desde que eram pequenos. Sasuke sempre com seu jeito frio, e Naruto com seu jeito alegre.

- Por que vocês não podem calar a boca por um só segundo seus problemáticos, eu estou tentando dormir. – Um garoto com cara de sono, sentava na outra extremidade do banco de trás, ao lado de um ruivo. Chamava-se Nara Shikamaru e estava sempre dormindo pelos cantos. Apesar de ser muito preguiçoso, sempre fora o aluno mais inteligente da sala. Também fazia sucesso comas garotas por ter um estilo mais largado. Tinha cabelos pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos verde-musgo e um corpo bem bonito. Também tinha um brinco de argola na orelha esquerda, o que para as garotas, era um charme a mais para o rapaz.

Nara morava com seus pais em Tóquio e trabalhava em uma empresa especializada em computação, já que tinha talento para a coisa.

- Você não sabe fazer outra coisa alem de dormir? – Ao lado de Shikamaru estava Sabaku no Gaara. Um ruivinho, de olhos verde-água, com um gênio muito forte. Gaara na maioria das vezes estava de cara fechada. E na maior parte das vezes que abria a boca, o que era bem difícil, acabava desagradando alguém.

Gaara era um dos mais populares no colégio, entre as garotas. Apesar de ser mal-humorado, foi eleito pelas garotas, como o rapaz com o corpo mais bonito. Ele vivia com seus pais em uma grande casa na cidade de Tóquio, não trabalhava, mas tocava guitarra muito bem.

- Hmpf. – Shikamaru olhou com uma cara feia para Gaara e voltou a dormir.

- Vocês ai atrás. Vê se não briguem. Estamos indo passar as férias em Shirahama para nos divertimos, não para brigarmos, ok? – Neji sempre fora o mais sensato do grupo.

- Haiii! Nessa praia vai estar lotada de garotas bonitas. – Naruto se animava a cada segundo com a viagem.

- Un. E você não vai conseguir nenhuma.

- Cala a boca Sasuke-teme.

-"Será que esses dois não vão parar de brigara não." – Pensava Neji um pouco irritado com aquilo tudo.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Tomara que lá esteja repleto de rapazes bonitos! – Ino sonhava animada, com tudo que as garotas iriam fazer na praia.

- Hai! E eu vou surfar muito lá. Falaram-me que as ondas de Shirahama são perfeitas.

- Un Tenten-chan. Tenho um primo, que sempre vai surfar em Shirahama. Ele diz que as ondas de lá são ótimas. – Falou Hinata enquanto dirigia.

Temari apenas observava a estrada, Sakura mexia no radio, Ino e Tenten conversavam sobre a praia e Hinata, alem de dirigir (Napo.: Obvio.) prestava atenção na conversa das amigas.

- AHHHHHHHHH... CALA A BOCA TODO MUNDO. – Gritava Sakura enquanto aumentava o volume do som. Logo todas reconheceram aquele piano inconfundível, como sendo de **Vanessa Calrton** em **A Thousand Miles.** Todas se animaram e começaram a cantar a musica.

Making my way downtown Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade

Walking fast Andando rápido

Faces passed Os rostos passam

And I´m home bound  E eu estou em casa

Staring blankly ahead Olhando distraidamente para frente

Just making my way Apenas percorrendo meu caminho

Making my way Percorrendo um caminho

Through the crowd Através da multidão

Todas cantavam alto e de modo animado. Cantavam para si, para os carros que passavam... Todas ali adoravam musica. Eram muito ecléticas, poucos tipo de musica as desagradavam.

And I need you E eu preciso de você

And I miss you E eu sinto sua falta

And now I wonder... E agora eu me pergunto...

Nesse momento, um Jipe verde-musgo começou a buzinar atrás delas. Todas olharam para trás, menos Hinata, que observou o carro pelo retrovisor. As outras quatro começaram a rir, acenar e a cantar a musica para as pessoas do carro.

If I could fall Se eu caísse

Into the sky No céu

Do you think time Você acha que

Would pass me by Eu me perderia no tempo?.

Cause you know I´d walk Pois você sabe que eu andaria

A thousand miles Mil milhas

If I could just see you... Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...

Tonight Esta noite

Ino cantava de joelhos em cima do banco, virada para o carro de trás. Apontava e ria, fazendo caras e bocas. Sakura ajoelhou-se no banco e estava encostada no encosto, virada para as meninas no banco de trás, cantava e ria de Ino. Tenten estava sentada e algumas vezes, olhava para trás. Temari imitava Ino, e era a que cantava mais alto. Hinata cantava baixinho e vez ou outra olhava pelo retrovisor.

It´s always times like these É sempre em tempos como estes

When I think of you Quando eu penso em você

And I wonder E me pergunto

If you ever Think of me Se você alguma vez pensa em mim

Cause everything´s so wrong  Pois tudo está tão errado

And I don´t belong  E meu lugar não é

Living in your Vivendo

Precious memories Em sua preciosa lembrança

Cause I need you Pois eu preciso de você

And I miss you E eu sinto sua falta

And now I wonder... E agora eu me pergunto...

Cantavam alto. Podiam não cantar tão bem, mas quem se importava. Era por momentos como esse que se valia a pena estar vivo.

If I could fall Se eu caísse

Into the sky No céu

Do you think time Você acha que

Would pass me by Eu me perderia no tempo?.

Cause you know I´d walk Pois você sabe que eu andaria

A thousand miles Mil milhas

If I could just see you... Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...

Tonight Esta noite

O Jipe começou a buzinar mais e mais. E as garotas começaram a cantar mais alto ainda.

And I, I Don´t want to let you know E eu, eu não quero que você saiba.

I, I Drown in your memory Eu, eu me afogo em sua lembrança.

I, I Don´t want to let this go Eu, eu não quero que isto acabe.

I, I Don´t... Eu, eu não...

Making my way downtown Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade

Walking fast Andando rápido

Faces passed Os rostos passam

And I´m home bound E eu estou em casa

Staring blankly ahead Olhando distraidamente para frente

Just making my way Apenas percorrendo meu caminho

Making my way Percorrendo um caminho

Through the crowd Através da multidão

O Jipe verde-musgo entrou na frente do carro em que as meninas estavam de uma vez. Hinata buzinou nervosa. O Jipe acelerou e elas o perderam de vista.

-Bakas... – Exclamou Hinata baixinho.

And I still need you E eu ainda preciso de você

And I still miss you E eu ainda sinto sua falta

And now I wonder... E agora eu me pergunto...

If I could fall Se eu caísse

Into the sky No céu

Do you think time Você acha que

Would pass me by Eu me perderia no tempo?.

Cause you know I´d walk Pois você sabe que eu andaria

A thousand miles Mil milhas

If I could just see you... Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...

As garotas primeiramente, ficaram nervosas com o acontecido, mas logo esqueceram e voltaram a musica.

If I could fall Se eu caísse

Into the sky No céu

Do you think time Você acha que

Would pass me by Eu me perderia no tempo?.

Cause you know I´d walk Pois você sabe que eu andaria

A thousand miles Mil milhas

If I could just see you... Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...

If I could just hold you Se eu apenas pudesse te abraçar

Tonight Esta noite

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Nyaaaaaaa... Que viagem chata. Falta muito para chegar?

-Naruto-baka. Já é a quarta vez que você pergunta isso.

-Não se intrometa Sasuke-teme, estou falando com o Neji. – A viagem não estava lá muito animada. Shikamaru estava dormindo. Gaara estava escutando musica em seu Mp3. Naruto ficava perturbando todos e brigava com Sasuke. E Neji estava calado. Apenas dirigindo.

- O que é aquilo? – Neji apontou para um Eos vermelho que estava na frente deles.

Naruto e Sasuke olharam para onde Neji apontava. – GAROTAS! –Gritou Naruto entusiasmado. – São quatro garotas no carro.

- Cinco Baka!

- Não dá pra ver o motorista Teme, então não podemos afirmar se é um homem ou uma mulher.

- Bom... Acho que nenhum homem em san consciência, vai ficar em um carro escutando** A Thousand Miles**, com quatro garotas barulhentas, não é mesmo, baka?

- Kuso! Elas dirigem devagar demais. – Neji buzinou nervoso, para ver se o carro da frente andava mais rápido.

As garotas que estavam no carro começaram a cantar mais alto e a acenar para o carro. Fazendo caretas e soltando beijinhos.

- O que é isso? Qual o problema delas? – Neji estava começando a ficar nervoso com aquelas garotas.

- Elas são muito lindas, ne! - Naruto agora estava quase em cima de Gaara. – A mais bonita pelo que vejo é aquela dali, a de cabelo rosa.

- Gostei mais da morena. – Neji confessou. – Mais ainda continuam irritantes.

- E você Sasuke-teme? Não gostou de nenhuma? – Sasuke apenas virou a cara, ignorando o que Naruto havia perguntado.

O loiro desistiu de Sasuke e foi perturbar Gaara. – E ai? Não vai dar uma olhada nelas não?

- Não. – Gaara cortou logo a conversa com o loiro. Não iria ficar por ai, fazendo o maior escândalo por causa de garotas. Logo ele que poderia ter qualquer garota do colégio. E alem do mais, não podia ver quase nada, já que Naruto não deixava. A única coisa que via, era uma garota loira gritar e fazer caretas no carro da frente.

- Kuso! – Neji começou a buzinar mais, e as garotas começaram a cantar mais alto.

- Seria muita sorte se elas fossem para Shirahama também ne?

- Seria muito azar, isso sim baka. Ia ser muito chato ter essas garotas escandalosas lá na praia. Viemos aqui para relaxar.

- Sasuke-teme suas opiniões gays, não me interessam. Você não gosta de mulher mesmo, por isso está incomodado com elas.

- Ora seu... – Sasuke virou para trás e começou a dar uns cascudos em Naruto.

- Onegai vocês dois. – Neji tinha perdido completamente a paciência. Cortou as garotas, que buzinaram em protesto a imprudência do garoto, e foi embora o mais rápido possível.

-Neji... Agora perdemos as garotas. – Naruto ficou indignado com a atitude de Neji.

- Naruto, fica quieto. – "Está viagem está longe de parecer tranqüila." – Pensou Neji tentando se acalmar.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Ino, traz cerveja para mim, ta bem? – Temari estava dentro do carro, enquanto Ino, Sakura e Tenten, iam a uma loja comprar alguma coisa para elas comerem. Hinata colocava gasolina no carro.

- Un. O que vai querer Hinata-chan? – Ino perguntava para a Hyuuga que acertava o pagamento da gasolina.

- Anh... Uma cerveja também, Ino-chan.

-Un. – Ino, Sakura e Tenten, seguiram para a loja de conveniências que tinha dentro do posto de gasolina.

Alguns minutos depois, voltaram com varias sacolas. Entraram no carro e saíram abastecidas com cervejas, salgados e chocolates.

A viagem seguiu um pouco desanimada. As musicas que tocavam na radio eram todas desanimadas, falavam sobre dor de cotovelos e amor não correspondido, coisas que as musicas de hoje em dia fala. Não era ruim, mas no momento as garotas queriam animação.

Foi quando Ino escutou aquela batida inconfundível de **I Love Rock and Roll** interpretada por **Joan Jett & The Blackhearts, **pediu para Sakura aumentar o som.

I saw him dancing there by the record machine Eu o vi dançando ali perto do aparelho de som

I knew he must have been about 17 Eu sabia que ele deveria ter uns dezessete anos

The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song A batida estava ficando mais forte Tocando minha música favorita

And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me Yeah with me E eu poderia prever que não iria demoraraté ele estar comigo, yeah comigo

And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me Yeah with me

E eu poderia prever que não iria demorar até ele estar comigo, yeah comigo.

Singin' I love rock and roll Eu amo rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox baby Então bote outra moeda na jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll Eu amo rock and roll

So come on take some time and dance with me Então venha, fique à vontade e dance comigo

As garotas começaram a se animar. Batiam duas vezes na coxa e em seguida batiam palmas, seguindo a batida da musica. Ate Hinata estava cantando a musica o mais alto que podia.

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name Ele sorriu, então eu me levantei e perguntei o seu nome.

But that don't matter he said cuz it's all the same "Isso não importa", ele disse, porque é tudo a mesma coisa

I said can I take ya home, where we can be alone  Eu disse "posso te levar para casa onde podemos ficar sozinhos?"

And next we're moving on and he was with me Yeah me E depois nós estávamos seguindo em frente e Ele estava comigo, yeah, comigo

And next we're moving on and he was with me Yeah me Depois nós estávamos seguindo em frente e Ele estava comigo, yeah, comigo, cantando

Singin' I love rock and roll Eu amo rock and roll

So put another dime in the jukebox baby Então bote outra moeda na jukebox, baby

I love rock and roll Eu amo rock and roll

So come on take some time and dance with me Então venha, fique à vontade e dance comigo

Todas estavam se divertindo. O refrão era cantado bem alto, de forma que os carros que passavam olhavam para as garotas.

I said can I take ya home where we can be alone  Eu disse "posso te levar para casa onde podemos ficar sozinhos?"

And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me Depois nós estávamos seguindo em frente Ele estava comigo, yeah

And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me E nós seguiremos em frente E cantando a mesma velha canção, Sim, comigo, cantando

As garotas lamentaram a terminio da musica, mas logo se animaram quando Hinata apontou para uma grande placa verde. – Minna! Bem vindas a Shirahama!

- Meninas, nossas férias acabaram de começar! – Gritou Ino ficando meio que em pé no carro.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Yooooo!**

**Está ai a fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo.**

**Bai bai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

**Está ai o segundo capitulo, espero que gostem.**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa fic para vocês.**

**n.n**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Capitulo 2 – A primeira impressão é a que fica?**

- Uau! Você não falou que tinha uma piscina tão grande na casa Neji. – Um loiro pulava em volta de uma grande piscina em forma (gomen pela palavra.) "absorvente" (Vai me dizer que vocês nunca viram, aquela piscina meio oval que é mais fina no meio, parecido um absorvente. Tinha uma no BBB.).

- Agora que você já sabe, poderia fazer o favor de nós ajudar com as malas? – Neji carregava três malas para dentro de uma grande casa branca.

- Hai. – Naruto foi até o carro e pegou as duas malas restantes, e seguiu o resto do grupo, para dentro da casa.

O lugar era enorme. Tinha dois andares e um grande jardim, onde estava a piscina. No primeiro andar, havia uma sala, a cozinha, um banheiro e um grande salão. No segundo andar, havia quatro grandes quartos e outro banheiro. Em volta da casa tinha uma espaçosa varanda.

O lugar era lindo. Ficava mas para o centro de Shirahama, onde ficava o comercio, e as festas. A praia ficava a algumas ruas abaixo.

Todos os cincos estavam reunidos na sala. Shikamaru deitado em um, dos dois sofás que tinha no local. Gaara estava sentado ao seu lado escutando musica em seu Mp3. Naruto ora mexia no som, ora na televisão, que ficavam em uma estante frente a um dos sofas. Sasuke estava sentado no outro sofá, que ficava (como eu vou explicar...) ficava entre a estante e o outro sofá. E Neji estava no segundo andar, conferindo os quartos.

- Só poderemos usar três dos quatro quartos. E ficara desconfortavel se colocarmos três pessoas em apenas um quarto. – Neji vinha descendo uma grande escada preta, perto a porta da cozinha.

- Como vamos decidir quem é que vai dormir só? – Shikamaru, mantinha os olhos fechados e sua voz saiu um tanto fraca.

- Já sei! Jo-ken-po!Vamos decidir no Jo-ken-po!

- Naruto e suas ideias bakas. – Sasuke não perdia a oportunidade de alfinetar Naruto, apesar de ter alguma razão nisso.

- E qual é a sua brilhante ideia baka? – Naruto cruzou os braços e manteve o rosto proximo ao de Sasuke. – Tenho certeza, que todos aqui, querem dormir no quarto sozinho não é? – Naruto apontou para os amigos, esses apenas concordaram um tanto sem jeito com o loiro. – Então, teremos de decidir isso na sorte.

- Acho que dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, o Naruto tem razão Sasuke. – Neji confessou um pouco contrariado. – Vai ter que ser na sorte mesmo. Acorde o Shikamaru, vamos decidir isso de uma vez.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Que casa perfeita Hinata-chan. – Sakura estava maravilhada com a casa onde passariam as férias.

- Fica exatamente na praia, a gente sai de casa e já pisa na areia. - Tenten olhava o sol se pondo no horizonte.

Tudo lá era lindo. A casa era de uma cor creme, bem suave, tinha dois andares, e uma linda varanda que dava direto para a praia. Quando a maré subia, o mar quase invadia a casa. As areias eram brancas, o lugar era limpo e as ondas eram perfeitas, para a alegria de Tenten.

- Vem, vamos guarda logo as malas. – Temari levava três malas, para dentro da casa, onde já se encontrava Hinata e Sakura.

Todas entraram e foram conhecer o lugar. Era um casa grande. No segundo andar tinha três quartos bem grandes e um banheiro. Em baixo, a cozinha, a sala e outro banheiro.

- Não é tão grande como a outra casa que temos aqui em Shirahama, mãs é só para nós mesmos. - Hinata subiu as escadas correndo e voltou logo em seguida. – Usaremos dois quartos. Um deles é grande e cabe três pessoas.

- Certo. Vamos guardar logo nossas coisas por que pelo o que eu vi ali na cozinha, teremos que comprar mantimentos. – Temari estava parda na porta que dava para a cozinha, perto da escada.

- Hai! – Todas responderam animadas, enquanto subiam as escadas com as malas e decidiam em que quarto cada uma iria ficar.

Tudo decidido. Ino e Sakura em um quarto e Tenten, Temari e Hinata em outro. Depois de colocarem as malas em seus devidos quartos, as garotas desceram para a sala.

- Bom, vamos ver o que prescisamos comprar. – Temari sentou-se em um dos sofás da sala.

- Mas eu não quero ir ao supermercado. – Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Temari. Nunca gostou de comprar comida, o negocio dela era apenas comer.

- Nem eu. – Ino falou logo, enquanto examinava um grande som que tinha em uma estante.

- Certo suas preguiçosas, vou eu e mais alguem. – Temari se adiantou logo. Sabia que ninguem iria se manifestar para ir fazer as compras.

- Eu vou Temari-chan. Afinal tenho que dirigir o carro e mostrar aonde é o supermercado. – Hinata estava sentada no outro sofá, ao lado de Tenten.

- Então vamos fazer logo essa lista, que eu quero voltar logo para arrumar minhas coisas.

Algum tempo depois Temari e Hinta siram rumo ao supermercado, deixando Ino, Sakura e Tenten, largadas no sofá.

- O que vamos fazer agora hein? – Ino estava largada em um dos sofares, no outro estava Tenten, e Sakura estava sentada no chão. – Vamos limpar a casa?

- IIE. – Tenten falou bem alto e jogou uma almofada na cara de Ino. – Vamos... escutar musica ou assistir televisão.

- Iie.. tive uma ideia melhor. – Sakura deu um sorriso maroto e levantou-se rapidamente, deixando uma almofada que estava em seu colo cair.

- Nani? – As duas falam curiosas para saber qual era a ideia de Sakura.

A Haruno lenvantou-se. – Vamos a praia!

Ino e Tenten se entre olharam. Praia a essa hora da noite. Estava frio, ventava muito, poderiam até ficar resfriadas. Ir a praia a essa hora era uma pessima ideia.

As duas deram um sorriso maroto e imitaram o gesto de Sakura. – Vamos a praia! – E sairam correndo em direção a porta.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Naruto, fizemos uma reunião e foi decidido que você iria fazer as compras. – Neji entregou um pequeno pedaço de papel para Naruto. Ao seu lado estava Sasuke e Gaara.

- NANI? Quem foi que decidiu isso? – Nruto tinha acabado de sair do banho. Usava uma calça de laycra laranja e tinha uma toalha branca em volta do pescoço. Seus fios loiros ainda se encontravam molhados e seu corpo ainda estava umido.

- Nós fizemos uma reunião, e foi decidido que você faria as compras enquanto nós três iriamos a outra casa da minha familia, para sabermos quem está lá.

- E o Shikamaru?

- Se consegui acorda-lo, ele poderá ajuda-lo. – Sasuke deu uma risada e seguiu os outros que já se encontravam lá embaixo. – Ah! E nem tente entrar no meu quarto viu? Estou com a chave. – Sasuke, Neji e Gaara sairam, deixando Naruto sozinho no topo da escada.

- Sasuke-baka. Ficou sozinho no quarto, enquanto eu, tive que ficar com o preguiçoso do Shikamaru. Kuso. – Naruto entrou em um quarto onde havia duas camas e um armario entre as duas. As paredes do lugar eram verdes e o chão era de um marmore branco e frio. Naruto foi ate a cama onde o Nara dormia e começou a sacodi-lo. – Ei baka. Acorde. Venha me ajudar com as compras.

Shikamaru apenas fez um barulho estranho, mas fora isso nada. – Kuso! Isso vai ser mais dificil do que eu pensava u.ú

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Ate que a cidade é bem movimentada, não é Hinata? – Temari olhava pela janela do carro a cidade. Não era uma cidade muito grande, mas era bem movimentada. A todo lado, podia-se ver bares, boates e restaurantes. Os hoteis tambem ocupavam bastantes espaço.

- É que é uma ciade turistica. A maioria das pessoas que moram aqui, tem algum negocio ligado ao turismo. Um hotel, ou um bar, restaurante, boates, barracas. – Explicou Hinata.

As duas avistaram um grande supermercado. Parecia estra um pouco cheio, mas era o único lugar que se havia para comprar. Hinata estacionou o carro na vaga, mais proxima do supermercado, que encontrou. As duas desceram e foram para dentro do local.

Realmente estava bem cheio, mas isso não incomodou as garotas, por que o supermercado estava cheio de garotos lindos que olhvam para elas. – Hinata, adorei Shirahama. – Temari cochichou para Hinata enquanto as duas pegavam um carinho de compras.

- Aqui é uma cidade turistica, e ealem do mais , está na epoca de férias. Os estudantes adoram Shirahama, por causa das praias, das festas.

-Então vamos aproveitar bem o lugar, em todos os sentidos... – Temari piscou para Hinata e as duas começaram a rir dentro do supermercado.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- A aguá está tão gostosa... – Tenten estava no mar. Ainda estava com sua saia, mas seus costumeiros coques tinham desaparecido, deixando seus cabelos bateram um pouco acima da cintura.

- Un. – Ino, estava do lado de Tenten. Só estava com o biquini, mas mantinha seu penteado. Disse que não iria molhar o cabelo.

Sakura estava sentada na beira do mar. As ondas vinham e molhavam seus pés e seu short branco.

- Testuda... não vai entrar na água?

- Iie... Não quero me molhar muito.

- Ah... assim não vale Sakura! – Tenten fez uma cara meio irritada. – Você nos chama para a praia e fica sentada ai?

- É... ÁGUA NA TESTUDA! – Ino começou a jogar água em Sakura, juntamente com Tenten.

Sakura levantou-se e entrou no mar, mas apenas molhou as pernas e um pouco do short.

- E você porca... Ficou com o cabelo todo seco... ÁGUA NA PORCA! – Tenten mudou de posição e começou a jogar água em Ino, acompanhando Sakura.

Todas riam muito. Ino e Sakura trocaram olhares e deram sorrisos marotos. – ÁGUA NA TENTEN! – As duas começaram a jogar água na Mitashi.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- É aqui? – Sasuke, Neji e Gaara, estavam parados em frente a uma grande casa creme, que ficava na praia.

- Un. – Respondeu o Hyuuga, enquanto tocava a campainha. – Parece que não tem ninguem...

- Quem é que costuma vir para essa casa de praia Neji? – Gaara mantinha seu jeito serio de sempre.

- Os meus tios, que são os donos e uma tia-avó, gorda que eu tenho. Ela vem para essa casa, e passa o dia todo no sol. Ai depois vai lá para casa, parecendo um torresmo para ficar reclamando.

Os outros dois começaram a rir, do mau humor do Hyuuga.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Quem são aqueles? – Ino apontava para três pessoas que estavam na porta da casa.

- Eu vou ver...deve ser alguma pedindo imformação. – Sakura deus uns pulinhos assim que saiu da água e se dirigiu para a entrada da casa, onde estava três pessoas, que ela não pode indentificar, por estarem de costas.

- Posso ajuda-los?

Sasuke, Neji e Gaara viraram para encarar o estranho. Ficaram estaticos. Sakura estava com os cabelos pingando e o seu short jens branco, estava colado na sua pele molhada.

- "Linda..." – Neji será que você não tem mais dessas tias-avós para me apresentar não? – Sasuke falou baixinho, enquanto a garota se aproximava.

-"Linda..." – Eu não sei quem ela é...

-"Linda..." - ...mas é linda. – Completou Gaara no mesmo tom de voz baixo dos amigos.

- ... – Sakura tambem estava estatica. Os três eram lindos. Principalmente o de olhos onix.

Neji pareceu ser o primeiro a acordar do transe. – Ano... você está nessa casa?

- Hai. Eu e mais quatro amigas minhas. É que essa casa é da familia de uma delas.

- Você poderia me dizer o nome dela? – Sakura estranhou a pergunta.

- Ano... Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. – Neji arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquele nome. Hinata a sua prima que ele não via a anos estava ali. Não poderia ser vrdade.

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji. Sou primo da Hinata. E esses são, Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara. – Neji indicou os amigos.

- Prazer, me chamo Haruno Sakura. – Sakura deu um meigo sorriso que deixou os três boquiabertos. – Sabaku no Gaara... – Sakura fez uma cara pensativa, deixando os três um pouco confusos.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- O carrinho está bem cheio, né Hinata-chan? – Temari andava pelo supermercado empurrando um carrinho de compras, lotado de comida. Ao seu lado, Hinata, que levava uma lista enorme, cheias de besteiras e coisas que engordam.

- Un. Mas ainda falta algumas coisas... – Hinata da uma olhada na lista. – Falata comprar o Ramen...não podemos ficar sem Ramen.

- Não podemos? n.n´

- Iie. Vou pegar, por enquanto vai pegando o arroz. – Temari acentiu com a cabeça.

Hinata andava pelos corredores, olhando nas prateleiras para ver se encontrava o seu tão amado ramen. Por onde ela passava, atraia a maioria dos olhares masculinos para si. Ela era realmente linda, alem de ter aqueler at doce e inocente que encantava qualquer um.

Hinata juntou as mãos, como se fosse bater palmas, e deu um largo sorriso. Encontrará um único ramen, em uma das prateleiras, e como não havia ninguem por perto o ramen seria seu.

- "Que sorte, fiquei com o ultimo ramen do lugar." – Pensou enquanto pegava o ramen da prateleira. Mas não era apenas ela que queria aqule ramen. Hinata levantou o rosto ao perceber que alguma coisa segurava o ramen. Deu de cara com um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis. Este puxou o ramen o para si, e Hinata imitou o seu gesto.

- Se fosse em outra situação, eu concerteza daria o ramen para você. – Falou o rapaz enauqnto tentava trazer o ramen para si.

- Gomen nasai... demo... eu tambem quero... quero o ramen. – Hinata estava vermelha. Aquela era realmente uma situação constrangedora. Mas Hinata não iria desistir tão facilmente. (VAI HINATA-CHAN!LUTE PELO SEU RAMEN! \õ/ doida ).

- "Como ela é kawaii, mas o ramen é meu." – Pensou o loiro.

- "Ele é tão bonito, mas é mei mal-educado."

- Hinata-chan o que está fazeno ai? O supermercado vai fechar. – Temari estava no começo do corredor com uma expressão meio cofusa no rosto.

- Demo... o ramen... – Hinata falou olhando de Temari para o rapaz e depois para o ramen.

- Kuso... – Temari andou até os dois. – De logo o ramen para ela. – Temari falou com a voz firme que intimidaria qualquer um.

- Baka... mas a essa hora esse é o único lugar que vende ramen.

- "Quem aquele moleque pensava que era?" – Temari cerrou o punho e uma veia saltou em sua testa.

- POWN!

- ITAI! – O rapaz caiu no chão com os olhos girando.

- Vamos Hinata-chan, temos que passar as compras. – Temari virou as costas e foi empurrando o carrinho.

- Un. – Hinata deu uma ultima olhada no rapaz caido no chão e seguiu Temari.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Bem, a Hinata está? – Neji perguntou, atrapalhan do o raciocinio do Sakura sobre Gaara.

- Iie, ela foi no supermercado, com a...

Nesse momento, um Eos vermelho, estaciona ao lado deles. A porta se abriu, revelando uma Temari garregando varias sacolsa de compras. Ela fecha a porta do carro com esforço e se vira para encarar os quatros que estavam parados a porta. As compras cairam de suas mãos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Ela apontou nervosa para Gaara.

- EU É QUE TE PERGUNTO... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- O.O´

- O.O´´

- O.O´´´

- Estou passando as férias na praia com as minhas amigas...! E você?

-Idem.

- Ano...vocês se conhecem? – Sakura perguntou um pouco confusa com aquela situação.

- Ele é meu irmão. – Temari paontou para Gaara furiosa.

- Ela é minha irmã. – Gaara falou quase na mesma hora que Temari, tambem estava transbordando de odio.

- O.O´

- O.O´´

- O.O´´´

- Ano...Temari-chan... as compras. – De dentro do carro vinha uma vozinha fraca.

- Hinata-chan... – Neji rechonheceu aquela voz imediatamente.

Hinata colocou a cabeça para fora para ver que a chamava. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. – NEJI-NII-SAN!

A garota saiu correndo e deu um forte abraço em Neji, que retribuiu o gesto com a mesma intensidade. O rosto de Hinata estava vermelho e lagrimas começaram a correr por sua face. Estava tão feliz. Neji sempre forá como um irmão para ela, quando crianças, faziam tudo juntos. Mas depois de um tempo, não se falaram mais.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hinata se separara de Neji e enchugava suas lagrimas.

- Vim passar as férias com os meus amigos. A proposito... – Neji puxou Hinata para onde estava Sasuke e Gaara. – Esses são Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara.

- Prazer, Hyuuga Hinata.Demo... – Hinata fez uma cara pensativa. – Sabaku no Gaara... Temari-chan, ele é...

- Meu irmão! – Temari cortou Hinata, um pouco irritada.

Hinata deu um sorriso meigo. – Essas férias está mais parecendo um reunião de familia...

- "Tão kawaii... como pode ser prima do Neji?" – Sasuke olhava de Hinata para Neji e de Neji para Hinata. Eles não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. (Na verdade tem... ú.ù).

- "Como ela é kawaii. Nem parece ser prima do Neji." – Gaara tambem tinha pensamentos parecidos com o de Sasuke.

- o.o' Ano... – Sakura estava um poco perdida.

- MINNA! – Ino e Tenten vinham correndo em direção ao grupo que estava parado na frente da porta.

Todos olharam para as recem chegadas. O queixo dos rapazes cairam. Elas eram lindas.

As garotas se aproximaram do grupo tambem surpresas. Quem eram eles? Erça tão lindos...

- Já que ninguem vai falar nada, eu vou fazer as apresentações. – Sakura começou a indicar cada um. – Essa é Mitashi Tenten e essa é Yamanaka Ino, ou porca se preferirem...

- POWN!

- Itai... – Sakura passava a mão na cabeça. Todos sorriram, até Gaara deu um sorriso.

- Bom...esses são Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, irmão da Temari e eu sou Hyuuga Neji, primo da Hinata.

- Ano... Irmão? Primo? Eu não estou entendendo nada. O.O´ - Ino estava um tanto confusa com a historia.

- É que o Gaara, é irmão da Temari. E o Neji é primo da Hinata-chan. – Explicou Sakura.

- Vocês marcaram de se encontrar aqui, ou algo do tipo? – Tenten duvida muito que aquilo fosse mera coincidencia.

Todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Então, estão apenas vocês três naquela casa? – Hinata sabia como aquela casa era exagerada para apenas três pessoas.

- Iie, ainda tem dois amigos nossos lá. – Neji tirou seu ceular do bolso, o quardando em seguida. – Já está tarde, é bom nos irmos.

- Bem... porque não vamos todos juntos a praia amanhã? – Sakura adiantou-se ao ver os garotos irem embora.

Os garotos se entre olharam. – Hai. Estaremos aqui as oito. Ja ne. – Neji ascenou, sendo imitado pelos outros.

As garotas responderam um "Ja" em unissono, enquanto os garotos sumiam de vista.

Todas ficaram lá, vendo os três irem embora. Ino eu um longo suspiro. Todas ficaram em silencio, apenas escutando o barulho das ondas...

- Ano... As compras vão ficar no chão mesmo? – Temari era a única que parecia sã entre as cinco.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

Os três entraram na casa que aparentava estar vazia, nem parecia um lugar habitado por Naruto.

- Cadê aqueles dois hein? – Gaara perguntou enquanto dava uma olhada no salão.

Sua pergunta foi respondida quase de imediato, quando pode se escutar um barulho vindo da cozinha. Os três seguiram para lá.

Em uma mesa que tinha lá, encontraram um Shikamaru quase dormindo e um Naruto derramando rios de lagrimas, enquanto comia curry.

- O.O´

- O.O´´

- O.O´´´ O, que aconteceu? – Perguntou Neji sentava-se na mesa, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

- Duas garotas problematicas roubaram o ultimo ramen do supermercado. – Falou Shikamaru levantando a cabeça da mesa.

- Quem... quem estava na casa? – Naruto falou, entre lagrimas.

- A prima do Neji e quatro amigas dela. – Falou Sasuke que se levantou para pegar um pouco de Curry.

- E elas são bonitas? – A boca de Naruto estava cheia, e as legrimas escorriam em seu rosto.

- Un. – Foi a única coisa que Gaara disse.

- Foi uma sorte encontrar elas aqui. – Naruto engoliu o curry que estava em sua boca e levou o prato para a pia.

- Espera ai... – Todos viraram-se para Sasuke com expressões confusas. – Agora eu me lembro. São as garotas da estrada.

- Ano? – Ate Shikamaru estava prestando atenção em Sasuke.

- As garotas que estavam cabtando **A Thousand Miles **naquele Eos vermelho.

- JURA? – Naruto logo se animou.

- Naruto e Shikamaru, amnhã, iremos a praia com elas. Estejam prontos as oito, certo?

- Haiiiiii! – Naruto estava pulando de felicidade, ate esquecerá o episodio do ramen. A única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era garotas.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Yo minna!**

**Fim do segundo capitulo... ficou meio ruim eu sei...só não ficou pior devido a ajuda da S2 Yamanaka Ino S2.**

**Agradeço pelas reviwes:**

**Meygan Kaname**

**Sakura Soryu**

**Sakiy Skuld**

**AngelZinha**

**Uchiha kaoru-chan**

** S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**

**Bom..até o proximo capitulo, certo?**

**Bai bai minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna!**

**Terceiro capitulo... Desculpe a demora, estou meio sem idéias. Tanto que faz um bom tempo que não posto Sentimentos Passados. '**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa fic!**

**Capitulo. 3 – Dia de praia!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, iluminando o quarto. Sakura abria os olhos lentamente, tentando acustuma-se com a claridade do lugar.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando um relogio que estava em cima do criado-mudo, ao lago da cama. 6:00 da manhã. Primeiramente, Sakura pensou em voltar dormir, mas logo desistiu, assim que viu, pela janela, aquela praia perfeita, que chamava por ela.

Levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, voltando alguns segundos depois. Trocou seu conjunto de camiseta e calcinha-short, e pantufas do Garfield, por seu biquini preto e uma cangua branca. Na cabeça, uma faixa branca e nos pés, sua costumeira sandalia preta.

Tentou acordar Ino, sem sucesso. Foi no quarto ao lado e tentou acordar as garotas, mas todas tiveram a mesma atitude de Ino.Vencida, Sakura foi para a cozinha preparar o café para as amigas.

Depois de tudo pronto, tomou seu próprio café e seguiu para a praia.

Apesar de ser apenas 7:00, a praia estava até cheia, principalmente de mães que preferiam esse horario, em que o sol estava frio, para levarem seus filhos a praia.

Sakura observava, pelo caminho que fazia, as pessoas, o mar, o sol... Aquilo tudo era perfeito. Sentir as ondas banharem seus pés, a brisa balançando seus cabelos. Como queria ficar ali para sempre, esquecer o trabalho, a escola, as dividas, a saudade que sentia dos pais...

Seus pais... Fazia quase um ano que não os via. Alias, o ultimo encontro que tivera com eles, não foi nem um pouco agradavel. Tiverá uma briga feia com eles, devido ao fato de não querer sair do japão. Queria reencontra-los, pedir desculpas... Sentia tanto a falta deles...

Sakura deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, o que não foi uma boa ideia, pois acabou por tropeçar em um balde que estava na areia. Tentou se equilibrar, sem sucesso. Iria cair com tudo no chão, então, agarrou-se na primeira coisa que estivesse a sua frente.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

Hinata parou ofegante a porta da cozinha, tinha corrido feita uma louca pelas escadas, para preparar o café para as amigas. – Gomen nasai minna... – Hinata parou de falar, assim que encontrou suas amigas sentadas a mesa, tomando café. – Quem fez o café?

- Foi a Sakura. Parece que ela acordou bem cedo. – Tenten falou enquanto procurava algo na geladeira.

- E onde ela está? – Hinata sentou-se ao lado de Ino.

- Parece que a testuda foi andar na praia. Disse que iria nos encontrar no horario combinado. – Ino percebendo que Hinata achou estranho ela saber de tudo isso, pois concerteza a loira não havia acordado cedo, comentou logo. – Ela deixou um bilhete.

Depois de alguns minutos todas foram se trocar. Ino que vestia um baby-doll azul e uma pantufa de sapo, vestia agora, seu biquini vermelho, com uma saia jeans e suas sandalias tambem vermelhas. Seu cabelo estava preso no seu habitual rabo de cavalo.

Tenten havia trocado sua calça e sua camiseta, amarelos, com os quais dormia, pelo seu biquini verde, e uma saia bege. Sua sandalia tembem era verde, e seu cabelo estava preso em dois coques, como de custume.

Temari que vestia um blusão branco e estava de cabelos soltos, vestiu seu maio vinho, uma calça capre jeans, sua sandalia branca, e seus cabelos, presos nas quatro maria chiquinhas.

E Hinata, que trocou seu camilola de seda, lilas, por seu biquini lilas, uma vestido rosa, de alças, que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, e uma sandalia lilas.

Depois de todas estarem prontas seguiram para a praia. Ficaram um pouco afastadas da casa, em uma barraca bem movimentada. Todas deitaram-se em cadeiras para bronzear-se, enquanto esperavam os meninos.

Não demorou muito, logo viram um grupo de rapazes se aproximando. Todas levantaram-se.

- Yo minna! – Gritou Ino enquanto acena para que pudessem localiza-las.

Quatro rapazes logo se aproximaram. Dois elas reconheçeram como sendo, Neji e Gaara, mas os outros dois não souberam dizer quem eram. Um era loiro e tinha expressivos olhos azuis. O outro, cabelos pretos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos verdes-musgo, pareciam estar prestes a se fechar.

- Garotas, esses são, Uzumaki Naruto e Nara Shikamaru. – Neji apontou os amigos.

Antes das garotas se apresentarem Naruto deu um grande berro. – AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos olharam assustados para o garoto. – O que foi Naruto? – Neji perguntou um pouco assustado e irritado com o grito do Uzumaki.

-AS LADRAS DE RAMEN! – Naruto apontava para Hinata, que estava incrivelmente vermelha, e Temari que tinha os punhos cerrados.

- POWN!

-ITAI! Porque fez isso?

- Não nos chame de ladras de ramen seu moleque.

Shikamaru deitou-se em uma cadeira que estava perto de uma pequena barraca. – Garotas são muito problematicas.

Todas foram devidamente apresentadas. Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru, estavam mais pertos da barraca, já Naruto e as meninas estavam pegando sol. Apesar da distancia, todos conversavam animadamente, menos Hinata, que estava incomodada com a presença de Naruto.

- Ano... eu vou entrar no mar. – Hinata levantou-se e tirou o vestido, atraindo muitos olhares, principalmente dos garotos que estavam ali sentados. Neji olhou feio para seus amigos, o que eles queriam olhando para sua prima?

- Eu tambem vou entar no mar ladra de ramen!-Brincou Naruto, levantou-se e ia se dirigindo ao mar, deixando uma Hinata corada para trás.

- Naruto! – Neji levantou-se. – Pare de chamar a Hinata de ladra de Ramen.

Naruto colocou as mãos atras da cabeça. – Era só brincadeira! Gomen... – Ele fechou os olhos, fazendo uma cara pensativa. – Gomen Hinata-chan! – Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e começou a puxa-la em direção ao mar. Essa corou ainda mais, se isso fosse possivel.

As garotas começaram a rir da reação da amiga, Hinata realmente era kawaii.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

Sakura agarrou-se a primeira coisa que passou na sua frente. Deu um longo suspiro de alivio. Escapou de uma senhora queda. Levantou a cabeça para ver em que se segurou, e deparou-se com aqueles profundos olhos onix.

Sakura ficou estatica. Estava, praticamente, agarrada com Sasuke. E pior, ou melhor, ele estava sem camisa e totalmente suado. Provavelmente estava correndo.

O proprio Sasuke não estava entendendo nada. Estava correndo na praia, quando algo jogou-se em cima dele. Havia segurado a garota por puro reflexo.

A Haruno corou violentamente. Seu corpo estava colado com o de Sasuke. Seus rosots estavam tão proximos que suas respirações de mesclavam. Na verdade, estavam abraçados no meio da praia.

Por razões que nem mesmo ele conhecia, Sasuke começou a aproximar seu rosto do de Sakura. Seus narizes estavam roçando um no outro, Sasuke entre abriu a boca...

- Ano... – Os dois viraram-se para o lado e encontraram um menino loiro olhando para eles com uma expressão irritada. – Não é querendo pedir muito... mas vocês dois poderiam sair de cima do que sobrou do meu castelo de areia?

Sasuke e Sakura olhram para baixo e viram o bendito balde e o que parecia, o resto de um castelo de areia..

- Gomen nasai... ' – Os dois sairam de lá, indo em direção a casa onde as meninas estavam.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- A testuda está realmente demorando...alias... – Ino olhou para todos os lados, como se procurasse algo... – Cadê aquele outro amigo de vocês? O Sasuke.

- Saiu de manhã cedo para correr. – Neji conversava animadamente com as garotas. Na verdade, só conversa com Tenten.

- YO MINNA! – Sakura vinha acenando freneticamente. Um pouco atras dela, Sasuke andava com as mãos no bolso, e a camisa no ombro.

- TESTUDA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? E O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM O SASUKE-KUN, HEIN? – Todos viraram para encarar Ino, que estava em pé, apontando de modo assasino para Sakura.

- NADA SUA PORCA MALISIOSA. E DESDE DE QUANDO VOCÊ CHAMA O SASUKE DE SASUKE-KUN, HEIN? – Sakura agora estava frente a Ino.

- Desde de agora testuda... – Ino virou a cara com os braços cruzados.

Gota geral.

- Elas são sempre assim..."energeticas"? – Neji estava um pouco assustado com as garotas...com certeza elas não eram normais. – Sakura...

Ino e Sakura param de discutir e passam a fitar Neji.

- Esse é Nara Shikamaru. – Neji levanta-se e puxa Shikamaru junto, que faz varias objeções.

- Prazer, sou Haruno Sakura. – Sakura aproximou-se de Shikamaru e fez uma reverencia (Tipo a que se fazem nos animes, quando se conhece alguem.)

Shikamru repetiu o gesto da garota, só que com mais preguiça. Voltou a deitar-se na cadeira. – "Por que tive que vir para a praia? Isso é tão probelmatico..."

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Gomen Hinata-chan... – Desculpava-se Naruto pela milessima vez.

Ele andava ao lado de Hinata pela praia. O lugar estava bem movimentado, crianças correndo, pessoas nadando, tomando sol...

- Já disse que não prescisa se preocupar, Naruto...-kun. N...não fiquei com...com raiva – Mentira. Ficará um pouco chateada com as palavras do Uzumaki. Não que tinha gostado dele ou coisa assim...mas...

- Ne Hinata-chan, é melhor voltarmos. Ficamos aqui andando, e acabamos nem indo tomar um banho de mar. – Naruto deu meia volta.

- Un. – Hinata concordou e seguiu o loiro.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, avistaram seus amigos. Era possivel notar que haviam mais duas pessoas com eles. Naruto logo reconheceu um e foi lá "cumprimenta-lo"

- HEY TEME!O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO HEIN! – Naruto pulou no pescoço de Sasuke, dando-lhe um cascudo.

- Dobe! Saia daqui... – Sasuke empurrou Naruto que acabou por esbarrar em uma das garotas.

- Gomen nasai... – Naruto virou-se, com uma das mãos atras da cabeça, para se desculpar. Seu queixo caiu. Aquela era a garota mais perfeita que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Seus curtos cabelos roseos, sua pele branca e seus olhos verdes-esmeralda. Tudo nela encantou Naruto.

- Iie... tudo bem...

- Dobe! Mal chegou já está incomodando os outros! – Sasuke deu um fraco cascudo na cabeça de Naruto.

- "Kuso! Por que esse teme sempre tem que aparecer para estragar as coisas, desse jeito ela vai pensar que eu sou um baka."

- Iie... Não se preocupe Sasuke... ele não está incomodando... Alias... – Sakura volta-se para o loiro. - sou Haruno Sakura.

-"Sakura...que nome perfeito." – Sou Uzumaki Naruto, prazer.

- Ano... Hinata-chan...Por que esta ai? – Sakura notou que Hinata estava parada um pouco afastada do grupo, observando a cena.

- Ano... – Hinata cora assim que todos olham para ela.

Sakura vai até a Hyuuga e a puxa para perto do grupo. - Tente aproveitar mais, ne Hinata-chan?

- H...hai. – Hinata fala meio corada sentando-se em uma das cadeiras , assim como Sakura.

- Então vamos aproveitar! – Tenten fala toda animada levantando-se da cadeira.

- HAI! - Sakura imitou o gesto da amiga.

- A testuda está tão animada hoje. Ainda acho que aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Sasuke-kun... – Ino falava de modo maliscioso.

- Como você é chata porca!

- Se eu sou chata, você é uma o-f-e-r-e-c-i-d-a. – Ino meio que cantou a ultima palavra, fazendo Sakura a encarar com raiva.

Sakura cerrou os punhos e uma veia saltou em sua testa, fazendo Ino ficar realmente assustada. – Ano... testuda... foi brincadeira. – Ino balançava as mãos freneticamente enquanto Sakura se aproximava com um olhar assasino.

Ino saiu correndo sendo seguida por uma Sakura furiosa.

Gota geral.

Ino corria feito uma louca, jogando areia em todo mundo pelo caminho.

- Hey... qual o problema de vocês? – Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor, levantou-se do chão.

Ela usava um biquini laranja e estava deitada em uma canga, na areia. – Gomen nasai... – Falaram Ino e Sakura meio sem jeito.

- Afinal de contas... quem são vocês. – A garota falou toda prepotente. (Chaaata.)

- Sou Haruno Sakura e essa é Yamanaka Ino. – Sakura estendeu a mão para a garota.

Ela apenas olhou para a mão de Sakura e virou as costas, como se estivesse procurando algo. – E vocês estam com quem?

Ino apontou toda nervosa para o grupo que olhavam a cena de longe. A garota ao avistar o grupo deu um meio sorriso.

- "Kawaii..." – Pensou ela, observando um rapz de olhos e cabelos negros, que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras.

A garota virou-se para Ino e Sakura e as olhou com um certo desdem, e voltou-se a observar o grupo.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Ino. – Ei...quem você pensa que é hein? – Ino puxou a garota pelo ombro, fazendo a mesma se virar e passar a encarar as duas.

-Eu? – Ela deu uma risada e olhou para algumas amigas que estavam atras dela. – Eu sou Tsuchi Kin, a dona dessa praia. – Falou a garota confiante.

Ino e Sakura se entre olharam, e começaram a rir. Ino com seu jeito escandaloso e Sakura, primeiramente tentou desfarçar, mas logo começou a rir tão alto quanto a amiga.

A tal de Kin fez uma expressão de odio, que fizeram as garotas começarem a rir mais ainda. – Se vocês são tão engraçadinhas... que tal uma disputa... – Ino e Sakura pararam de rir e começaram a encarar Kin. – Uma disputa pela posse da praia.

-Baka! Não se pode disputar por uma praia, sua louca. – Ino estava chocada com as asneiras que aquela menina falava.

- Aqui em Shirahama pode. (Tá, na verdade não pode, mas em uma fic,e aqui minhas ideias insanas são possiveis... Ohhhhh .)

-"Eu hein...lugar estranho." – Pensava Sakura.

- Então? Vocês acitam o desafio?

Ino e Sakura se entre olharam e sorriram. – HAI! – Responderam as duas em coro.

- Yoshi! Disputa na praia! – Um rapaz de cebelos castanhos rebeldes apareceu do nada, ao lado das garotas. Tinha duas estranhas marcas vermelhas na testa e em sua cabeça, havia um pequeno cachorro branco. (Finalmente Akamaru ò.ó)

- Quem é você? O.O' – Ino perguntou uma pouco assustada com a aparição do garoto.

- Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba e esse é o Akamaru. – O garoto aponto para o cachorro que da um latido. – Sou quem organiza todas as disputas de praia na região. A Kin ganhou todas as competições que já tiveram aqui. Tem certeza que vão querer desafia-la?

- HAI! – Ino da um super grito.

- Ano... do que se trata a competição mesmo? – Pergunta Sakura um pouco confusa, por ter entrado em uma competição sem saber do que se tratava.

- O.O' É mesmo...

- u.u'

- ¬¬'

Gota Geral.

- É uma competição de surf, suas bakas. Cada equipe tem que ter três competidores. (Adivinha quem falou isso!) Então aceitam ou vão desistir?

- Claro que aceitamos... vaca. – A ultima palavra saiu baixinho, possibilitando apenas Sakura ouvir.

- Certo! A competição será amanhã, as 10 da manhã. O vencedor, como vocês sabem, comanda a praia, mas tem que fazer uma festa para a equipe perdedora. – Explicou Kiba.

As duas sairam nervosas de lá e foram em direção ao grupo. – E então? O que foi que aconteceu lá? – Perguntou Temari, enquanto as amigas saiam da multidão que havia se formado.

- Amanhã participaremos de uma competição de surf pela posse da praia. – Ino tinha fogos nos olhos, mal podia esperar para ver a cara daquela vaca quando a equipe dela ganhasse.

- O.O'

- O.Ó

- Ò.Ó

- O.O'''

- Ó.Ò

- u.u'

- zzzzzzzzzz...

- ¬¬' Ano... alguma de vocês duas sabem surfar? – Perguntou Temari acabando com a alegria das amigas.

- Iie.. hahahahahaha – Reponderam as duas sem jeito.

- Então... acho melhor dissistir, ne Sakura-chan...Ino-chan... – Hinata estava um pouco assustada com aquilo tudo. Poderiam disputar uma praia, aquilo não era crime, ou algo parecido?

- Iie... – Agora quem tinha fogo nos olhos era Temari. – Vamos entrar nessa competição para vencer. Certo minna?

Ino, Sakura, Tenten e Naruto gritaram um "hai" animado, equanto os outros observavam a cena com gotas.

- Certo, quem sabe surfar aqui? – Perguntou Ino, juntando mais o grupo.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um instante, mas logo Neji levantou o braço, como se estivesse sendo obrigado.

- Certo, o Neji. Alguem mais? – Novamente o silencio se instalou.

- O meu irmão sabe surfar, ne Gaara? – Falou Temari dando uma cotovelada em Gaara. Esse fez uma cara feia, mas por fim, levantou o braço.

- Quem mais?

- Bom, já que não tem mais ninguem, eu posso participar, ne Ino? – Se ofereceu Tneten feliz.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia... Pode ser perigoso para você Tenten. O Sasuke tambem sabe surfar. – Sasuke lançou um olhar feio para o Hyuuga.

- Ninguem está pedindo sua opinião aqui Hyuuga. Eu vou participar. – Tenten fechou a cara e voltou para sua cadeira.

- Então está decidido, vamos acabar com aquela vaca da Kin! – Ino estava super animada, o que assustava um pouco os outros.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Cap. meio curto (comparado aos outros.)**

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Queria agradecer as reviwes de todos!**

**No proximo capitulo, disputa na praia!**

**Bai bai minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

**Gomen, pela demora...estou sem ideias...todas as minhas fics estam assim... u.u'**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa fic!**

**Capitulo 4 – Competição!**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Ino...eu não aguento mais comer... – Tenten estava sentada a mesa, juntamente com Ino e Hinata. Vestia seu biquini verde e um short branco. Nos pés, sua sandalia verde. Mas hoje, em vez dos dois coques, a morena usava seu cabelo preso em duas tranças.

- Como assim "Não aguenta mais comer"? – Ino levantou-se e colocou as mãos na cintura. Usava um biquini vermelho e um short jeans preto.As sandalias vermelhas e os cabelos presos em uma longa trança.– Hoje é o dia em que veremos aquela vaca ridicula com a cara no chão! – Tanto Tenten, quanto Hinata ficaram um pouco assustadas com a determinação de Ino.

- Ano... Ino-chan...se a Tenten-chan comer demais, não ira conseguir competir. – Hinata argumentou, tentando fazer Ino parar de obrigar Tenten a comer. A Hyuuga vestia o biquini lilas, uma saia preta que ia ate os joelhos, uma sandalia lilas, e duas presilhas brancas no lado direito do cabelo.

- Se é assim... – Ino puxou o prato que estava na frente de Tenten, fazendo a mesma sentir-se aliviada. – Hoje vou ter o prazer de ver a ruina daquela metidinha. – Ino começou a rir de forma estranha (Tipo a Aeka de Teichi Muyo.), fazendo gotas aparecerem nas cabeças de suas amigas.

- Porca! Deixe de conversa e vamos logo, já está quase na hora da competição e ainda temos que nos encontrar com os meninos. – Sakura estava na porta da cozinha. Usava seu biquini preto, com um vestido verde por cima, que ia até a metade das coxas. Nos pés uma sandalia rasteira preta, diferente da que ela usava antes. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, um tanto mal feito, e trazia consigo, uma bolsa de palha.

Tenten e Hinata se levantaram e puxaram Ino para a porta. – Onde está a Temari? – Perguntou ela, vendo Sakura fechar a porta.

- Ela foi na garagem pegar a prancha para Tenten, era lá que estava né Hinata-chan?

- Un. – Respondeu a Hyuuga com um meigo sorriso no rosto.

- Yo minna! – Temari saiu de tras da casa, trazendo uma prancha azul, com desenhos tribais em verde. Vestia seu maio vinho, com uma canga branca por cima e nos pes suas habituais sandalias brancas. – Que tranças são essas Tenten? – Perguntou a Sabaku, estranhando a troca de penteados da amiga.

- É que os coques atrapalham na hora de surfar, por isso prefiro as tranças. – Explicou ela enquanto segurava as tranças que iam até o ombro.

- A Tenten fica muito kawaii de tranças. – Falou Sakura pulando no pescoço da morena.

- Então vamos! – Ino estava animada, mal podia esperar para ver a cara de derrotada da Kin.

O local da competição seria um pouco mais afastado da casa, por isso as meninas tiveram que andar um pouco.

Ao chegarem no local marcado, enormes gotas apareceram em suas cabeças. O lugar estava lotado. Pessoas com cameras de video, fotograficas.

Havia tambem uma grande mesa onde havia três pessoas sentadas. Uma delas, tinha um microfone a sua frente.

- Ohayo garotas! – O rapaz chamado Kiba aproximou-se das garotas. – Vejo que vocês tem mais amigas... – Falou ele olhando para Temari, Hinata e Tenten.

- Un. – Sakura sorriu para ele. – Isso tudo é para a competição? – Perguntou Sakura achando aquilo tudo um pouco demais para uma competiçãozinha sem importancia.

- Obvio! – Falou o rapaz animado. – Essas competições de surf são grandes atrações para os jovens nas férias aqui em Shirahama.

- Nossa! – Falou Hinata surpresa. – Nunca vi isso quando vim passar férias aqui...

- YO MINNA! – As garotas viraram para encarar os cincos jovens que se aproximavam. Naruto, claro, vinha correndo na frente, gritando e ascenando para as cincos.

O loiro vestia uma bermuda preta, com uma camiseta laranja, nos pés, apenas uma sandalia preta. (Havaiana, todo mundo usa! XD ).

Um pouco atras de Naruto, Neji, segurando uma prancha branca com três listras vermelhas. Usava uma bermuda bege e uma blusa verde, de botões abertos e uma sandalia verde.

Ao lado do Hyuuga, Shikamaru, que mais parecia um sumbi, com aquelas mãos no bolso da bermuda verde lodo. Usava uma camiseta branca, uma blusa parecia com a de Neji, só que com uma cor muito parecida com sua propria bermuda e uma sandalia branca.

Mais atras, os inseparaveis Gaara e Sasuke. O ruivo usava uma bermuda preta, uma blusa cinza e uma sandalia preta. Trazia uma prancha preta com uma listra vermelha no meio.

Já o Uchiha, uma bermuda branca, uma camiseta azul-escura e uma sandalia da mesma cor da camiseta.

- Só de olhar para ele me dá sono. – Comentou Temari para as amigas, assim que Shikamaru levantou lentamente um dos branços, para cumprimentar as garotas.

- Prontos para ganharem! – Perguntou Ino animada, fazendo Sakura, Tenten e Naruto darem um grito, concordando com a Yamanaka.

- Bom, são vocês três que vão participar? – Perguntou Kiba, apontando para Temari, Gaara e Neji, já que os três traziam pranchas.

- Iie... – Falou Temari passando a prancha para Tenten. – São eles três. – Falou apontando para Tenten, Gaara e Neji.

- Vai ser um prazer ter uma participante tão bonita quando você. – Falou Kiba para Tenten, fazendo a Mitashi corar e um certo Hyuuga ficar profundamente irritado.

- POWN!

- ITAI! – Kiba segurava o galo que acabará de ganhar de Temari. – Por que fez isso?

- Tá dizendo que eu não sou bonita é? – Falou com o punho cerrado, arrancando gargalhadas de suas amigas.

- Não foi minha inteção, só estava querendo elogiar a garota, tá! – Falou o rapaz, sorrindo para Tenten, o que deixou ela ainda mais vermelha e fez o Hyuuga cerrar o punho.

- "Que cara galinha." – Pensou tentando disfarçar sua indiginação.

- Bem, acho que já está na hora da competição.Alias, vocês são o grupo 2, certo?Será que poderiam falar seus nomes , onegai? – Perguntou Kiba para os três participantes que falaram seus nomes ao rapaz, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. (Memoria boa u.u) – Bom, como vou ser um dos juizes, vou para a mesa, boa sorte.

As garotas sorriram e deram e cada uma deu um forte abraço em Tenten. – Arrasa com eles Tenten! – Falou Ino, que era a mais empolgada do grupo.

A Mitashi riu um pouco e começou a se praparar, enquanto as garotas sentavam em algum lugar para poder assistir a competição.

Tenten tirou o short branco, fazendo varios meninos ficarem de boca aberta, e jogou na cara de Ino, que gritava euforica.

Neji tirou tambem a camiseta e jogou para Naruto, que estava sentado ao lado das meninas, assim como os outros.

- Que corpo seu primo tem, hein Hinata-chan? – Falou Ino, que deu uma cotovelado em uma Hinata vermelha.

- Gaara... vai competir de blusa é? – Perguntou Temari, vendo que o irmão não estava nem um pouco disposto em tirar a camisa.

- E se eu quiser? – Desafiou a irmã, fazendo varias gotas surgirem na cabeça das garotas.

-Só estou falando, porque isso vai te atrapalhar, baka! – Temari fez uma careta para o irmão.

- Então tire logo essa blusa! – Ino levantou-se e apontou para a blusa de Gaara como se ela fosse matar todos que estavam na praia.

- Iie... – Falou Gaara olhando com idiferença para Ino, o que a deixou furiosa.

- Ora seu... TIRE LOGO ESSA BLUSA! – Ino voou em cima de Gaara e começou a tentar tirar a blusar do rapaz.

- Me solte sua hentai! – Falou Gaara tentando se livrar de Ino.

- POWN!

- Baka! – Gaara levou a mão que não estava ocupado ao galo que acabara de ganhar.

- Hentai nada! Só não quero que o grupo seja prejudicado por sua causa, baka! – Falou Ino cerrando os punhos.

Gaara fez uma cara de desgosto. – Vou tirar quando for a minha vez. – Falando isso, sentou-se na areia.

Ino fez uma careta e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura que ainda ria da situação.

"**Atenção todos, onegai" – **Todos voltaram-se para mesa de jurados, onde um rapaz de de arrepiados cabelos castanhos, que usava um oculos escuro. – **"As regras da competição serão o seguinte, cada participante recebera três notas por sua apresentação. Após todos os três componentes de cada equipe se apresentar, faremos uma soma de votos, e veremos a equipe que ganhou certo?"**

"**E o vencedor ira organizar uma festa, que é a melhor parte, né galera!"**- Kiba havia tomado o microfone do rapaz, que se mostrou irritado com a atitude do rapaz.

"**Bom, o promeiro participante será Tayuya."**

Mal o rapaz acabou de falar, uma ruiva de expressivos olhos castanhos entrou no mar. Usava um biquini marron, com detalhes beges. Sua prancha era branca com apenas um nome escrito em vermelho, pequeno demais para ser visto.

A garota tinha habilidade, cometou alguns poucos erros, nada grave, mas fora isso, tinha equilibro, e deslizava em cima da prancha.

Algumas pessoas, principalmente as que estavam com a Kin, começaram a bater palmas e a gritar palavras de aprovação.

- Ela é boa... – Comentou Neji que assistia a performace da garota, junto aos amigos.

- Eu não achei isso tudo não. – Falou Tenten com os braços cruzados, sentada na areia.

Neji olhou um pouco confuso para a Mitashi, mas voltou a assistir a apresentação da ruiva.

Após alguns segundos, a garota saiu da água, e foi de encontro aos seus amigos, que riam e batiam palmas para a garota.

Ela recebera boas notas, 7,5 – 8 – 8,3.

"**Proximo participante, Neji."**

Começou a gritar feito uma louca, juntamente com Naruto. Sakura, Tenten e Temari, riam e batiam palmas. E os outros apenas desejavam boa sorte para o rapaz.

Com a gritaria que Ino e Naruto fizeram, as pessoas na praia olhavam curiosos para Neji. As garotas sorriam e chochichavam entre si, algumas, mais ousadas gritavam, desejando boa sorte, o que deixou uma certa morena um tanto irritada.

Neji sim era habilidoso. Muito mais que Tayuya, podia-se dizer. (Sim!Sim!Neji é o cara. XD ). O equilibrio que ele tinha, o modo como realizava as manobras, a leveza como deslizava em cima da prancha. Tudo era perfeito.

A maioria das pessoas que estavam ali, começaram a gritar para o Hyuuga. Só os que não se manifestaram, foram Kin e seus amigos. Na verdade, algumas garotas que estavam com ela, batiam palmas e gritavam para o rapaz, mas logo eram repreendidas por Kin.

Mas não eram apenas, as amigas escandalosas de Kin que estavam encantadas. (Sim, elas eram MUITO escandalosas.) Os olhos de uma certa garota brilhvam pela apresentação de Neji.

- Não pense que eu não vi, hien! – Sakura falou baixinho entre risos.

- N-nani? – Perguntou a morena um pouco assustada com o olhar maliscioso da Haruno.

- Ah... não tente me enganar Sra. Mitashi. Eu bem vi como você está olhando para o Neji. – Sakura falava cada vez mais baixo, para que ninguem pudesse ouvir. Sabia que Tenten, apesar de ser uma garota super alegre, simpatica e comunicativa, ficaria altamente envergonhada e chateada se coisas desse tipo caiss no ouvido de alguem.

- P-por que vo-você está f-falando isso, Sa... Sakura! – A Mitashi deu um sorriso forçada e muito estranho, para não dizer assustador e ridiculo, o que fez Sakura arqueada uma das sobrancelhas.

- Porque você estava com uma cara de boba-alegre ridicula. Tipico de pessoas apaixonadas... – Sakura tinha um sorriso divertido nos labios. Afinal, ela Ino e Temari, sempre afirmavam para si e para os outros, que jamais ficariam "retardas" por cara nenhum.

- Não estava com cara de bobo-alegre coisa nenhuma... Só achei que ele surfava bem, tá! – Tenten virou a cara, mas era possivel ver que seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho.

- Sei... Então por que estava gaguejando? Por que está vermelha? Por que ficou com raiva? – Tenten virava o rosto afim de Sakura não ver o corado, mas a Haruno ficava mudando de posição para encarar Tenten.

- Ano... Olha! Vão anunciar o resultado. – Tenten apontou para a mesa de juizes e começou a fita-la com bastante interesse.

Sakura deu um olhada de esguela para a amiga e resolveu deixar isso para lá, por enquanto...

As notas do Hyuuga foram muito boas. 8,5 – 9,0 – 10.

Mas houve muitos protestos das garotas do lugar. Para elas, Neji merecia 10 nas três notas. (Sim ò.ó ! Quem foi o baka que não deu 10 para o Neji...Ah, foi eu u.u' ). Ino era a que mais protestava.

-Tem que ser 11 seus jurados bakas! – Ela gritava e pulava, afim que os jurados olhassem para ela. – Temos que ganhar da Kin-Bakayarô de qualquer jeito!

Todos do grupo arregalarm os olhos, menos Sakura, que colocou a mão no rosto, e Temari que deu um cascudo na cabeça de Ino. – Baka! Pare de gritar! A Kin-Bakayarô, vai escutar e eu não quero bater em ninguem hoje.

Gotas e mais gotas surigiram na cabeça dos garotos.

- Ué? Cadê o Neji? – Perguntou Naruto percebendo que o amigo não havia chegado. (Muito bem Naruto, merece uma tigela de ramen, bom menino! doida).

- A Tenten vai procurar ele, não é Tenten? – Falou Sakura, pondo a amiga de pé e a empurrando.

-N-nani! – Tenten estav totalmnte confusa.

- Vai logo! – Sakura falou entre os dentes e com uma cara ameaçadora.

- H-hai... ' – Tenten saiu procurando Neji entre as milhares de pessoas que estavam na praia.

Depois de muitos passasos, cantadas e enganos, (Tinha muita gente cabeluda na praia.) Tenten avistou o Hyuuga de longe, falando com algumas pessoas.

Tenten parou para observar o Hyuuga de longe. Como ele estava lindo... Os longos cabelos pretos grudavam em sua pele, devido a água do mar. O sorriso... Aqueles olhos perolados...

A Mitashi balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Devia estar louca. Tinha ido lá apenas para chamar o Neji, e er isso que iria fazer.

Começou a andar na direção do Hyuuga, mas parou assim que viu uma ruiva se aproximar do rapaz.

Ela começou a conversar animadamente com Neji. Conversar não, se jogar em cima do rapaz, isso sim!

Tenten cerrou o punho. – "Como ela é atirada." – Tenten iria acabar com a festa da ruiva, mas o foi imterrompida pelo anuncio do proximo competidor, que seria Zaku.

A ruiva deu um beijo na bochecha de Neji e saiu correndo em direção a Kin e seus amigos.

Neji venha correndo na direção de Tenten, trazendo consigo, sua prancha. – Tenten, não vai assistir a apresentação? – Perguntou ele para a morena que olha de forma assasina para o grupo de Kin.

- Ahn! Há, sim, já estou indo. – Tenten deu uma ultima olhada para Kin e seu grupo e começou a seguir Neji, de volta para onde o grupo estava.

O tal de Zaku não era ruim. Tinha habilidade e equilibrio, mas sua apresentação não teve a mesma beleza que as outras, tanto que ganhou como notas, um 7 – 6,8 - 7,2.

Algumas pessoas começaram a protestar, mas os jurados nem deram muita importancia, tanto que logo prosseguiram com a competição.

"**Proximo participante, Gaara."**

Ino e Naruto começaram a gritar, e dessa vez, Temari os acompanhou, afinal, apeasr de todas as brigas e discussões, eles eram irmãos.

Gaara se levantou, pegou sua prancha e começou a caminhar em direção ao mar.

- Ei! Espera ai! – Gritou Temari.

- O que foi, hein! – Ele virou-se irritado.

- Pode ir tirando a blusa, maninho. Você disse que ia tirar na hora da competição. – Ino concordou com Temari.

Gaara olhou para Temari como se perguntasse se aquilo era mesmo presciso. Temari apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo o ruivo dar um longo suspiro.

Gaara tirou a blusa cinza, e jogou ao lado de Naruto. As garotas, menos Temari, ficaram impressionadas com o corpo do Sabaku. Sakura principalmente.

- Pare de babar testuda... – Falou Ino baixinho, fazendo Sakura ficar um pouco vermelha. – Seu irmão sabe chamar a atenção, não é Temari!

- É de familia. – Brincou a Sabaku.

Gaara passou correndo por Neji e Tenten, e logo entrou no mar.

Apesar de ir a contra-gosto, Gaara deu um show. Tinha total equilobrio em cima da prancha. Suas manobras eram perfeitas e, diferente do ultimo participante, era bonito ver ele surfar.

Ino, Sakura e Temari eram as que mais gritavam, entre todos na praia. Os berro histericos das amigas de Kin, era possivel escutar de longe.

- Seu irmão está arrasando, Temari... – Comentou Tenten.

- É né... Fazer o que? É meu irmão...

Algum tempo depois, Gaara saiu da água, sendo recebido pelas garotas hestericas, que gritavam seu nome sem parar, mas como já era de se esperar, o ruivo passou por elas com ose não estivessem lá.

- FOI DEMAIS! – Naruto veio gritando no ouvido do ruivo.

- Baka... pare de gritar. – Falou andando em direção aos outros, sendo seguido por um animado Naruto.

- Parabéns maninho... – Falou Temari bagunçando os cabelos do irmão.

Gaara sentou-se no chão, e pode se escutar os jurados anunciando os resultados. 10 – 10 – 9,8.

- SUGOI GAARA! – Gritou Naruto no ouvido do ruivo.

- Pare de gritar dobe. – Sasuke deu um cascudo na cabeça do loiro.

- Não se meta teme... – E assim começou mais uma discussão de Naruto e Sasuke.

- Sugoi Gaara! – Falou Sakura sentando-se ao lado do ruivo.

O Sabaku apenas sorriu para a garota, o que fez a mesma corar um pouco, fazendo um certo Uchiha que a observava, ficar um pouco incomodado.

"**Proximo participante, Kin." **(Sim, pela falta de quem colocar, vai ela mesma.)

A garota praticamente desfilou até o mar, sendo aplaudida por seus amigos.

- Mas é muito amostrada mesmo... – Comentou Ino, entre vaias. – Tomare que se afogue! – Gritou Ino, arrancando risadas de seus amigos.

Mas isso seria muito dificil de acontecer, porque Kin era uma otima surfista. Alem de ter pleno equilibrio, ela parecia flutar em cima da prancha. Seus longos cabelos negros balançavam com o vento e as manobras da garota eram sem duvida, perfeitas.

Ino cerrou o punho e uma veia saltou em sua testa. – "Ela não pode ganhar..." – Pensou enquanto vaiava a garota, juntamente com Sakura e Temari.

Kin saiu da água desfilando novamente, sendo aplaudida por uns e sendo vaiada por outros...

- Essa...essa... – Balbuciava Ino, fervendo de odio.

A garota recebera as melhores notas até agora. 10 – 10 – 10. Para o desespero de Ino.

"**Proxima participante, Tenten." **– Dessa vez quem anunciara não fora o garoto de oculos escuros, e sim, Kiba, que tomara o microfone do outro jurado e anunciara a garota de forma animada.

- Tenten, acabe com ela! – Falava Ino, fazendo a Mitashi rir um pouco.

- Farei o meu melhor. – Disse a garota com um sorriso confiante, fazendo a Yamanaka se tranquilizar, mas não ficar mais calma, pois gritava e batia palmas com frequencia.

A Mitashi entrou no mar, arrancando elogios dos rapazes que estavam na praia, fazendo Neji cerrar os punhos discretamente, mas logo ele esqueçeu esse detalhe, quando viu a garota em cima da prancha.

Ela estava perfeita... O modo com se equilibrava, as suas manobras... Tudo era perfeito. Neji estava paralisado... Ela simplesmente deslizava na prancha.

- SUGOI! – Gritava Ino, assim como o resto das garotas. Ate Hinata, que ficara calada a competição inteira, gritava timidamente o nome da amiga.

- Tenten-chan é sugoi, né Neji?Neji? – Comentou Naruto para o amigo, mas esse parecia não estar prestando atenção, pois mantinha o olhar na garota de olhos chocolates.

"**Essa foi realmente um apresentação perfeita."** – Falava Kiba, quando tomou novamente, o microfone do outro jurado.

Tenten saiu do mar, sendo aplaudida por todos, menos por Kin, e algumas poucas amigas delas, que tinham uma expressão irritada.

- Tenten! – A atenção da jovem foi chamada, por um jovem de olhos perolados que se aproximava. – Tenten, eu... Eu... – O Hyuuga abaixou o rosto fitando os proprios pés. – Gomen... Por não querer que você participasse... – Ele corou um pouco. – Você foi perfeita...Quer dizer...Você perfeita.

Tenten ficou extremamente corada. Olhou para o chão por alguen segundos, mas levantou a cabeça, empurrando Neji com o indicador e dando um sorriso sapeca. – Não fique repetindo o que eu já sei!- Em seguida deu uma singela risada, a qual, foi repetida pelo rapaz.

- Vamo ver o resultado com os outros... – Falou Neji, oferecendo o braço para a garota, que o aceitou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Você... Tambem estava perfeito... – Falou a garota, corando um pouco.

- É...Eu sei! – Brincou Neji, que logo deu uma baixa risada, assim como Tenten.

Os dois seguiram para perto do grupo, onde encontrarm Ino sentava na areia, de olhos fechados e dedos cruzados.

- Ino? – Tenten achou um pouco estranho a atitude da amiga.

- Ela está concetrada...Torcendo para que vocês ganhem... – Falou Sakura com uma gota na cabeça, assim como os outros.

Logo a curiosidade de todos, e a aflição de Ino ira acabar. Pois logo as notas de Tenten foram anunciadas... – 10...

- Onegai! – Pedia Ino baixinho.

10...

Onegai! – Ela fechava os olhos com mais força.

10!

- SUGOI! – Ino levantou-se em um pulo e gritava animada, juntamente com Sakura, Naruto, Temari e Tenten.

"**Fizemos a contagem das notas, e o time vencedor, é o time dois" **– Anunciou o garoto de oculos escuros.

"**FESTA!" **– Gritou Kiba, que tomara o microfone do rapaz de oculos.

O mesmo empurrou Kiba e recuperou o microfone. – **"Gostaria que os vencedores se apresentassem aqui, onegai."**

Antes que alguem pudesse falar alguma coisa, Ino saiu puxando Neji e Gaara para o local chamado, pois sabia que nenhum dos dois iriam.

Ino chegando a mesa dos jurados, tomou o microfone do rapaz de oculos e subiu na mesa. – Minna! Contemplem os vencedores! – Anunciou Ino ao microfone, apontando Tenten, Gaara e Neji, que assim como o resto de seus amigos, tinham gotas da cabeça.

- É uma pena para os perdedores... – Ino começou a rir descontrladamente. (Momento Aeka u.u).

- E a festa? – Perguntou Kiba para os outros, enquanto Ino ria em cima da mesa.

- Festa! – Perguntou todos, menos Sakura.

- É! A festa... Os vencedores tem que oferecer uma festa... Vocês não sabiam disso? – Kiba perguntou olhando para Sakura, assim como os outros. A garota de um sorriso amarelo e as duas mãos atras do pescoço.

- Hahahaha... Esqueci... – Falou ela se graça.

- Yoshi! – Naruto falou tomando o microfone de Ino, que ainda ria. – Minna! Festa na casa dos Hyuugas, perto da praça, as 11 horas. – Naruto gritou ao microfone, fazendo boa parte da praia se animar.

- POWN!

- ITAI – Naruto tinha as mãos em cima do seu mais recente galo. – TEME POR QUE FEZ ISSO!

- Dobe! Você saiu gritadno coisas por ai...nem perguntou ao Neji se poderia fazer a festa na casa dele, e ainda por cima, marcou uma festa para hoje, como vamos arrumar uma festa pra tanta gente, em tão pouco tempo? – Falou Sasuke de braços curazados.

- Nem tinha pensado nisso... – Falou Naruto com cara de inocente, mas isso cabou por resultar em outro galo.

- Por mim tudo bem...demo... – Neji havia concordado em fazer a festa na casa de seus tios. – Como vamos fazer uma festa em tão pouco tempo.

- Podemos ajudar! – Falou Sakura

- É testuda, mas tambem temos que nos arruamr para a festa. – Falou Ino, que parar de rir e começara a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Ajudamos a organizar a festa e nos arrumamos lá! Simlpes, porca... – Falou Sakura, fazendo uma careta para Ino. – Claro, se o Neji deixar cinco garotas se arrumarem em sua casa. – Falou ela com um largo sorriso para o Hyuuga.

- Hai. – Respondeu ele.

- Yoshi, então vamos logo! – Respondeu Ino, puxando Sakura e Hinata. – Vamos pegar nossas roupas e depois seguimos para a casa de vocês...

- Un. – Respondeu Neji, vendo as garotas sumirem

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Ufa u.u'**

**Não deu tempo nem para respirar...hehehehehe**

**Bom...agredeço todas as ****reviews...e a colaboração de todos...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!**

**Bai bai minna!**


End file.
